Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 410 - Pack Hunter
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 410 - Pack Hunter is the four-hundred tenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-sixth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Intro Getting out of his trench Hidey Hole, Kurt says that the next episode will mark four hundred episodes since the Far Lands journey began. $12,650 has been raised in the Child's Play Charity thus far. Kurt is pretty distracted right now by real world events. Space News: Soyuz Launch The launch of an astronaut and two cosmonauts on Soyuz went fine despite a solar panel not opening until the Soyuz docked with the International Space Station. The lander on Comet 67p's landing date has been selected, November 12th at Site J. It will be a soft landing and the first landing of a human spacecraft onto a comet. Kurt had to cancel his Thursday livestream due to real world distractions, and will start at noon/1 PM central time. Question: Is there any video series you would like to go back and play more of? Sometimes Kurt wishes that Borderlands 2 did not end early and they stopped with it with the excuse of low views. The guys actually were not really enjoying Borderlands 2, and the upgrading system did not appeal to Kurt. Suddenly Kurt's phone rings and he pauses and returns in the series and teases the speculation that would result from him having to stop to take the call. The Hunter with BdoubleO, Keralis & Pungence - Mosquito Hunting is one of the favorite videos Kurt has ever made and highly recommends it. Tomb Raider Anniversary is an old series Kurt stopped and hopes to resurrect in the actual game, and NASCAR Racing 2003 Season was a series that did not pan out. Kurt plugs GamesPlusJames' channel, saying it is a throwback to the early days of YouTube commentary. Question: Are you a fan of root beer, if so what brand is your favorite? Kurt has not had root beer in some time but was a fan and Wolfie then finds some other wolves he swims with. Rock Bottom's root bear was something Kurt liked and also had some cream soda he got sick of quickly. Question: Is it possible for a Minecraft update to kill the Far Lands for good such as removing the ability to play older versions, if so is there a way to back-up an online copy of Beta 1.7.3 for use in the series? Before the new launcher Kurt was using the old launcher in a separate installation of Minecraft. Kurt is very interested in the preservation of the world and has many back-ups. Question: When the Diamond Sword expires, you should make a Golden Sword. Gold is easy to mine and it would look good while walking. It would be unique to Far Lands or Bust like the first sword. The diamonds you found should become boots for walking the long road ahead of us. Kurt will consider what to do and with Episode 411 coming up, Kurt may have planned the question on purpose. Question: Do you ever get any risqué or inappropriate questions? Kurt does not and sometimes he gets a lot of questions that he just does not address. The livestream will happen on Saturday and likely be back on MindCrack. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Forza Motorsport 5 - EP01 - Catching Beef, and The Hunter with BdoubleO, Keralis & Pungence - Mosquito Hunting.